This invention relates to the continuous release of medication to an area of intact skin, and more particularly to the continuous release of medication to correct iron deficiency.
Various preparations are available for the treatment of anemia in patients. A typical product provides for the oral administration of iron elementals, such as ferrous fumarate. This product is available in the form of a capsule that illustratively contains about 100 mg of the iron elemental. Unfortunately, iron in therapeutic doses can produce gastrointestinal reactions, such as diarrhea or constipation. In some cases, skin rash suggesting allergy can follow the oral administration of the iron elemental. In addition, overdosage can produce iron intoxication accompanied by pallor and cyanosis, vomiting, hematemesis, diarrhea, melena, shock, drowsiness, and coma.
Other forms of iron deficiency medication can be in liquid form, but this substance can also have the same adverse effects as treatment in therapeutic doses by the use of capsules.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to relieve many of the contra-indications that accompany the therapeutic treatment for iron deficiency by the use of liquid elixirs and capsules.